Love Triangles do work
by Kain Sinner
Summary: This is a threesome between Fuji, Eiji and Ryoma. Challenge three. please R&R and hope u enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody. This is my third challenge, requested by Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari.**_

_**This is a Threesome between Fuji, Eiji and Ryoma.**_

_**Plz R&R and enjoy. And feel free to send a challenge my way. ^-^**_

**Love Triangles Sometimes Work Out**

**Chapter 1:**

Ryoma sighed, taking a long drink from his can of grape ponta before looking around. Not seeing the pair of blue eyes that followed him. Suppressing a shiver and brushing it off as nothing he walked toward his home, wondering whether he should challenge his father or not. As he walked he felt those eyes on him again and he could have sworn there were now two pairs of eyes. Stopping, he swept his gaze around before spinning a full circle. The street was empty. He mentally kicked himself for been paranoid. "It's nothing you idiot" he mumbled to himself before taking out his nano ipod and placing his headphones in. He quickly put it onto 'Black betty' and cranked the volume up before walking the last few metres to his house.

As he went in the eyes blinked and then disappeared from sight. The next morning Ryoma groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He mumbled a curse before looking at his clock. Then the sheet flew off as he rushed to get dressed, he was late again. Running downstairs he grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door before his dad realised he had been in the kitchen. AS he ran to school, sleep caught up to him again and he slowed down. "I'm late anyway, who cares" Ryoma said, strolling casually towards the school where he knew Tezuka would be waiting for him with a good 50 laps.

Before he even entered the school a blur of red crashed into him yelling "Ochibi! You're late again! Buchou is fuming over on the court and you're in big trouble". Ryoma gasped as Eiji hugged him tightly before he spotted Fuji walking towards him. "Fuji-senpai" he said. Fuji looked over and asked "Eiji, let go of Echizen. You're suffocating him". Eiji looked down at the freshman before losing his hold. Ryoma drew in a breath of air and pulled his cap down, hoping to hide the blush on his face.

He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. Two people caught his attention and made his heart beat faster. Those two were the two standing in front of him, Fuji and Eiji. Both had captured his attention from the beginning and gradually grown over the years. He complained when Eiji hugged him and when Fuji gave him a pat on the head. But, in reality, he enjoyed it. What Ryoma didn't know was that the two he liked, liked him in return. It was the reason Eiji constantly hugged his little freshman and why Fuji always gave the boy a pat of congratulations whenever he could. Eiji grinned widely at Fuji and dragged the small boy after him to the court as Fuji followed.

They eventually had to carry Ryoma as he was been too slow, dragging his feet to avoid one person. Bochou Tezuka. When they arrived at the court, Tezuka was immediately on them with "Echizen, you're late. 50 laps around the court now!". Ryoma grumbled but changed and started running. He was surprised when Fuji appeared beside him running as well. "Mind if I join you?" he asked smiling. Ryoma stared but nodded before almost falling over when a hand pushed his shoulder. He yelled out a curse before staring at Eiji in front of him yelling "I'm going to beat you Echizen. There is no way I'm drinking Inui's new deluxe drink!" before speeding off.

Ryoma paled and quickly put on speed, catching up to the hyperactive acrobat before smirking and saying "as if I would lose to you senpai". The red head grinned, a sign of acceptance to the unspoken challenge before both sped up. Fuji hung back and just watched Ryoma run, he didn't mind the drink but still. It would be fun to watch one of them drink it. Smiling sadistically he ran faster and quickly overtook the two boys, both staring at him. "So long. I'll see you at the finishing line" said Fuji before taking off. Eiji and Ryoma looked at each other and their grins grew before they sped up faster.

Soon everyone had stopped to watch the race. Each boy was running hard, leaving a cloud of dust behind him until it created a massive cloud. As they rounded the last the corner and Inui stood at the finish line with a giant mug of a bubbling purple liquid they all sped up even more. The neared it and then Fuji gave a small chuckle and put on the last burst of speed and he crossed the line a foot before the other two. He grinned as they collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Then they stopped and looking up at Inui, faces filled with dread.

Inui held up two cups with the liquid bubbling over the top and his eyes gleamed as he said "my new Super Refresher Deluxe. Enjoy". The red head and freshman closed their eyes tight and sculled the liquid before gasping and clutching their throats. Fuji grinned at their suffering as they ran to the bubblers for water. Inui grinned as Fuji followed them and found them lying unconscious a metre from the drinking fountain. He chuckled and dragged them back to the change room. The other members watched in horror and pity for the two boys before Tezuka barked at them to get their asses back into training.

Eiji groaned and sat up, he was in the change room and the last thing he remembered was....oh right, the drink. Thinking about it he gagged before grabbing a water bottle and chugging its contents. Sighing in satisfaction he saw Ryoma still out cold. Eiji smiled, he looked so serene and peaceful in slumber. Then he spotted Fuji coming before jumping up as he saw the sun darkening. When Fuji entered the room, the last thing he expected was to be attacked by Eiji. He fell backwards as the weight slammed into him and Eiji's wide eyes were thrust in front of him.

"Fujiko! What time is it?" Eiji demanded, sitting on the brown haired man's stomach. Fuji sighed and replied calmly "it's just after five Eijiko. I rang your parents already". Eiji sighed and stood up before helping the older man up and hugging him tightly saying "thanks Fuji. You're the best". _Which is a reason why I like you and Ryoma_ he added in his head. Fuji smiled and patted the younger hyperactive boy on the head, glad his love was happy. Fuji was in turmoil inside of himself. He liked two people, boys no less. He sighed inwardly, he didn't care. Both men were alerted as Ryoma groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes before they widened and he grabbed a bottle of water, sculling the drink in recorded time.

Sighing he looked up and glared accusingly at Fuji saying "you won on purpose didn't you Fuji-senpai". Fuji looked away with a grin and Ryoma nodded, he got his answer. He had. Ryoma sighed and stood up before grabbing his bag and jacket and leaving saying "see you on Monday". The two others waved and bid him farewell before Fuji cornered Eiji in the room, the door clicking shut. Eiji looked up at Fuji with wide eyes as the brown haired man's eyes opened to reveal his blue eyes. Fuji smiled and asked "you like Ryoma don't you?". Eiji blushed almost as red as his hair and looked away until Fuji forced his head to him again. Fuji smiled and grinned before nodding saying "I knew it wasn't just me".

_**Sorry for the wait to all. Here's chapter one and hopefully ch 1 should be following soon. Enjoy.**_

_**Cya later**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody. This is my third challenge, requested by Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari.**_

_**This is a Threesome between Fuji, Eiji and Ryoma.**_

_**Plz R&R and enjoy. And feel free to send a challenge my way. ^-^**_

**Love Triangles Sometimes Work Out**

**Chapter 2:**

That caught Eiji's attention. The red head looked at him fast and stared, Fuji liked Ryoma as well. Just then Momo walked in before stopping as he saw Fuji cornering Eiji. Eiji was still staring wide eyed at Fuji, his eyes had fear and...surprise, in them. Fuji stepped away from Eiji and smiled at Momo saying "hello Momoshiro". Momo shivered as the temperature dropped. "did you hear anything?" asked Fuji while Eiji had sat down on the bench. Momo sighed and nodded before he couldn't stop the grin from breaking out as he said "you like Ryoma! Both of you!". The red head gave a groan, sounding not like his usual hyperactive self.

Momo gave a small chuckle before stepping backwards as Fuji approached saying "you will not tell anyone or I will get you back. I will make Inui create a very special drink, just for you". That was all it took for Momo to keep his mouth shut but he had one task, find out who Ryoma liked, if he did. Momo liked this task and mockingly saluted the two before running out. Fuji sighed and turned to Eiji as the red head stood up, grabbed his bag and asked "do you like anyone other than Ryoma?". Fuji stared and replied "do you?". Both looked at each other and saw the answer in their eyes.

Eiji stared as did Fuji as both said in unison "you like me as well?". Then they laughed as they picked up their bags, now comfortable with each other. As they walked and Eiji had to leave Fuji gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Eiji stared as Fuji winked and walked off toward his home. He touched the spot on his cheek and smiled before going inside.

Ryoma groaned as a person poked him and knew by the voice yelling "get up Ryoma" that it was Momo. He rolled over and glared accusingly at the taller man and asked sleepily "what do you want Momo-senpai? And at this unholy hour". It was about seven on Saturday and Momo just grinned before replying 'I was bored and needed someone to play with and I chose to bug you Echizen. You should be honoured. Ryoma showed how honoured he was by rolling over and presenting Momo with his back. Momo pouted before grabbing the sheets and yanking them off.

Ryoma gave a yelp as the cold air hit his skin. He sat up and was about to yell at Momo before he was undressed, redressed in pants and a top, his bag on his back and his shoes on and then he was out the door with a piece of toast shoved into his hand. Ryoma glared at the tallers' back and asked through a mouthful of toast "is there a point to this? And you owe me ponta". Momo laughed as he dragged the reluctant teen along and shrugged saying "I felt like a match". Ryoma sighed as he finished his toast and ran after Momo before they slowed down to a walk.

They went to the courts and had a match which ended after an hour of playing. Ryoma winning, 6 to 4. Momo laughed as he wiped the sweat from his brow and chucked Ryoma the water bottle after he took a draught from it. "Let's grab something to eat!" Momo decided and Ryoma agreed, hungry after the not-so-filling breakfast. They went to a burger shop for a snack and both ordered three triple cheeseburgers, two large fries and an extra large milkshake. They ate, a contest starting automatically and causing stares from the other customers. "Growing boys need food" commented a man to his wife as she looked on with disgust before leaving.

The man sighed and gave them a thumbs up before following his retreating wife's figure. Momo looked at Ryoma who shrugged as they finished off their last fry and started to wash it down with their drinks. Content and full they relaxed and talked about the upcoming matches. Suddenly Momo changed the topic and said "I hope Ann is there". Ryoma grinned and asked "so you like her don't you?". He knew the answer from the blush on Momo's face before his expression changed. Momo snapped back "so who do you like Mr cool?". Ryoma choked on his milkshake and Momo couldn't control his laughter. Ryoma was red as he cleared his air pipe and said "no one".

Momo knew better and kept up the questions until Ryoma snapped "If you must know I like Eiji and Fuji-senpai!" before he went quiet and bright red. Momo grinned, perfect. He was sure Inui would love to help play match maker if it involved his 'drinks', if they could be called that. Ryoma turned on him and said "don't tell anyone or I'll pummel you and tell Ann's brother about your crush. Then I'll get Inui to create a powerful truth telling drink just before the match and you'll confess in front of everyone". Momo paled, Ryoma was younger but more stubborn than a mule and he could threaten more than the next man.

He nodded as Ryoma stormed off, still blushing brightly. Momo grinned at his retreating back and thought _well, this will be interesting. Ryoma likes both Eiji and Fuji. Eiji likes Fji and Ryoma and Fuji likes those two as well. Time to make Monday's lesson a time they won't forget. I hope Inui will help. _Momo shuddered but pulled out his phone and rang Inui and was soon running toward the data player's house with a giant grin on his face.

The weekend passed and, as always, Ryoma was late for practice. He ran onto the courts and saw Tezuka had spotted him. He sighed and changed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As soon as he walked out Tezuka snapped "Echizen, 50 laps now!". Ryoma grumbled before running. He had completed his tenth lap when Eiji joined in, he had been game enough to hug the captain and had earned himself some laps. "I wanted to see what would happen" the red head grinned before speeding up, issuing a silent challenge. For some reason Fuji joined them with the laps saying "it looked like fun" with a smile.

They finished 49 laps and were on the last one when Fuji said "oh, and Inui said loser has to drink his latest drink". The two looked at him in horror, two pairs of cat-like eyes widening before they took off at a tremendous pace. Neither wanting to have to drink that liquid. Inui grinned and Momo looked up from his match. Everything was going according to plan. Ryoma would drink the liquid and be out cold until the sun set. Then Fuji and Eiji would have their fun, both were in on the plan. But they had skipped out on a bit with Eiji and he was doing very well with improvising. But how to get Ryoma to lose? They had decided to make a little pit on the last corner. Time to see if it worked.

The three rounded the corner and the tem watched as Ryoma's mouth opened slightly before he fell forwards, losing the race. He got up grumbling and glared at the grey and blue liquid before sculling it. In an instant his face changed and paled before he collapsed. Eiji ran over yelling "Ochibi!" before helping the freshman sit up. The boy was breathing deeply, as if asleep. He picked the boy up, trying not to blush as Ryoma was pressed against him, before carrying him to the change room. Fuji followed and they laid Ryoma on his bag on the bench until he woke up.

As the sun set Fuji waited in the change room for Ryoma to wake. Eiji has gone for drinks and everyone else had gone home after practice. Then he looked up as the small boy gave a groan and opened his golden cat like eyes drowsily. He sat up and yawned saying "damn Inui, a sleeping drug". He looked around and spotted Fuji smiling at him. Ryoma blinked and said "Fuji-senpai?". Why was his senpai still here at this hour? Fuji smiled and asked"how do you feel Echizen?". Ryoma blinked again and replied "fine Fuji-senpai but why are you here?" . Fuji grinned, time for the plan to take place.

Fuji got up and crouched in front of Ryoma. Ryoma watched and then Fuji said "this is why". He leaned forward and kissed Ryoma lightly on the lips.

_**Sorry for the wait to all. Here's chapter one and hopefully ch 3 should be following soon. Enjoy.**_

_**Cya later**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody. This is my third challenge, requested by Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari.**_

_**This is a Threesome between Fuji, Eiji and Ryoma. I'm so sorry for the long wait, it took longer than I thought so plz forgive me!**_

_**This chapter is rated M for good reason. Warning given.**_

_**Plz R&R and enjoy. And feel free to send a challenge my way. ^-^**_

**Love Triangles Sometimes Work Out**

**Chapter 3:**

_Before:_

_Fuji got up and crouched in front of Ryoma. Ryoma watched and then Fuji said "this is why". He leaned forward and kissed Ryoma lightly on the lips._

Ryoma gasped into Fuji's mouth before he let out a low moan and his eyes fluttered closed. Fuji smirked in his mind and licked Ryoma's bottom lip, seeking entrance to which the freshman gladly gave. Ryoma was enjoying this, Fuji could tell by the way the freshman was reacting, a noticeable bulge forming in his pants. Fuji pulled back, grinning at the lust filled gaze boy. Ryoma asked simply "why?" to which Fuji replied with another rough kiss. Fuji's hands roamed up Ryoma's shirt before playing with his hardened nipples, earning a gasp from the younger boy. The brown headed male ripped off the prodigy's shirt and took a nipple into his mouth while his hand tormented the other.

Ryoma moaned and arched his back while Fuji kept him pinned after placing his hands firmly on Ryoma's hips. Outside, Eiji was listening to the moans that floated out and could feel himself getting hard just by the noise. He clenched his teeth together to keep from bursting in. He had to wait for five minutes to pass before going in. But it was torture and the sounds didn't help. Inside the room, Fuji had Ryoma spread on the floor as he ravished the younger's toned body. Fuji drew back for a breath to admire Ryoma's body. The skin was pale and he was well toned from the tennis training. Ryoma was glistening in sweat as he panted, his pants were noticeably bulging now.

Fuji grinned, he had two minutes left before Eiji would enter and the torture would continue. He pulled his own shirt off and crawled up Ryoma's body before latching onto the skin at his neck. Ryoma gasped as the older male bit and sucked, leaving a large purple hickey for all to see. The golden eyed boy blushed before his eyes widened. Fuji's hand had crept down his body to brush over his pants and the friction was torturing him. He bucked against Fuji's hand before stilling as the door opened. Fuji grinned and sat on Ryoma's stomach to prevent his movement as he tried to get up, a blush brightening his face.

Ryoma looked up as Eiji entered, locking the door behind him and looking at the two. Ryoma blushed brightly, ?Eiji had just caught them at a bad moment but then he was shocked. Eiji placed the drinks on the bench before he crouched down next to where Ryoma was pinned. Fuji was grinning like a madman and Ryoma stared up at the red head in surprise before he gasped when Eiji bent down and kissed him. Eiji attacked Ryoma's mouth before he sat up saying "goof job Fuji. You got him really worked up". Ryoma was bright red at that comment.

Fuji got up and went over to Eiji before kissing the red head quickly. They grinned before turning to Ryoma, who had backed up a bit upon been released. His eyes were wide as the two older males crawled toward him with lust filled gazes. He stopped as his back came against the wall and he stuttered "what's going on? Guys?". The two just grinned before managing to pin Ryoam to the wall. Eiji replied for them by saying "you want us, we want you. Simple". Ryoma had a very confused expression on before he went even redder.

Fuji and Eiji grinned before pulling Ryoma from the wall into the middle of the room and proceeded to attack. Fuji from the back and Eiji from the front. Eiji had lost his shirt, shoes and socks, as had Fuji and Ryoma was now in just his boxers. Ryoma gasped as both mouths ravished his skin and his mind was overloaded with senses. His skin was sensitive now and every touch was like fire. Then he felt himself been pulled back and his pants slipped off at the same time so he now lay naked on the floor, bare to the his two senpai's gazes. Fuji and Eiji grinned at Ryoma. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and a light blush covered his cheeks, making him more adorable.

Pulling Ryoma up they started to prepare and toy with him. While Fuji prepared Ryoma, Eiji pumped Ryoma with his hand. Ryoma arched his back as both pleasure and slight pain assaulted him. He came hard into Eiji's hand as Fuji inserted the third finger and stretched him wide. Fuji looked over Ryoma's shoulder at Eiji and asked "first or second?". Eiji stopped his ministrations, ignoring the whimper and said "you can go first". Fuji nodded and quickly rid himself of his pants, letting out a hiss as his erection was freed. He pulled Ryoma up so he was on his knees before pushing in slowly. Ryoma yelled out in pain, tears leaking out of his eyes as Fuji pushed his length in.

Eiji felt bad and kissed Ryoma's tears away before he bent down and took Ryoma into his mouth. Ryoma gasped as pleasure overrode pain as Eiji worked his mouth and tongue across his sensitive skin. Meanwhile, Fuji had let Ryoma adjust and was pounding into the younger before he heard the loud gasp and felt Ryoma arch. He grinned, he ahd found the young ones prostate. Fuji pulled out and rammed back in, hitting his prostate again until Ryoma was panting from it and Eiji's blowjob.

Ryoma was overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of this and soon came again into Eiji's mouth. The red head swallowed it whole as Fuji came. Ryoma panted feeling Fuji's cock pumping cum up his ass. He felt so full. Fuji withdrew as Ryoma panted before he and Eiji switched. Eiji pushed in before pounding in and out, making sure to hit Ryoma's prostate again and again until Ryoma saw stars. Fuji stood up and Ryoma looked at him with lust and took Fuji's manhood into his mouth, sucking and licking hard enough to make Fuji almost knee over.

Fuji moaned as Ryoma worked his mouth along his cock. This kid was talented with his tongue. Ryoma moaned low in his throat as Eiji slid in and out of him. Eiji groaned at how tight Ryoma was. Even after been fucked already his hole was still tight. He moaned as he gripped Ryoma's hips, pounding in deeper as he neared his climax. He looked up at Fuji who grinned at him before he yelled out "Ryoma!" before Fuji came into Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma swallowed Fuji's seed before withdrawing his mouth to fall to his hands as Eiji thrusted against his ass harder, filling him completely.

Eiji thrusts became faster and deeper before he buried himself to the hilt when he came. Eiji gasped as Ryoma panted, Eiji's seed filling him so completely it overflowed. Fuji had knelt in front of Ryoma to kiss him roughly again as Eiji pulled out of Ryoma. They both hugged him before Ryoma sighed contently. He was weak after that action and his eyes closed with a whispered "thanks". Eiji and Fuji lowered the weakened boy on the ground to sleep before Fuji crawled toward Eiji. Eiji looked up before his eyes widened when Fuji kissed him, pushing his tongue in. He tasted like Ryoma. Eiji groaned and pulled back with a grin.

Fuji growled at him and Eiji pounced like a giant cat, tackling Fuji to the ground and pinning him there. Eiji latched onto Fuji's neck and sucked hard until he left a mark. He only hisses when Fuji pinched his butt cheek hard. Eiji sat up with a grin before he yawned. Fuji laughed quietly, muffling his own yawn. Eiji's eyes lit up in the dark and he said "my parents are out for the weekend. We can go to my place". Fuji nodded before they got up and dressed. They dressed Ryoma but couldn't find his top so used a jacket to cover him. Fuji helped Eiji place the sleeping Ryoma onto Eiji's back before grabbing their stuff and making their way to the red heads house.

They made it around three in the morning and both older males were yawning majorly from the nights actions. They wobbled upstairs, their legs weak, before placing Ryoma in the centre of the bed. Eiji curled up on one side while Fuji dumped their stuff on the floor before lying on the opposite side, both falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

_**I'm really sorry for the long wait. School and the chapter took longer than expected. Hope you enjoy it and I'll work on my next challenge.**_

_**Cya later**_


End file.
